Evox Evolves
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Evox Evolves The Team We're at The Comic Book Store Reading there Comics Noob Saibot holding a gun in front of Tails * Noob Saibot: GIVE ME THE COMICS AND THE MONEY!!!!!! * Miles Tails Prower: Ok Ok Just Don't Hurt Me. * Adagio: Guys Look Noob Saibot is holding a gun at tails * Tyler Klause: Time to Save Him. * The Team Flips in the Air * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Morph Into there Ranger Suits * Navy Train Force Ranger (Sing Song): Ta-Da! * Miles Tails Prower: Who Are You Guys? * Red Train Force Ranger: We're Here to Take Out the Garbage * Tails: Adagio is my older brother. * Noob Saibot: Play Ball Creeps! * Noob Saibot Gets out a Baseball bat and a collection of baseballs and starts swinging at the rangers But the rangers block them with there martial arts kicks * Blue Train Force Ranger: Saved by the Rangers * Sub-Zero: BROTHER! * Noob Saibot: (Shocked) Brother. * Sub Zero: Prepare to Be Frozen * Sub-Zero freezes Noob Saibot for the punishment * Miles Tails Prower: So What Comic Do you guys wanna buy? * Adagio: I Pick Music Hero Rockerman * Tyler Klause: Im Go With Alien Superhero Guyver Supernova * Sub-Zero accidentally freezes Tails * Adagio: HEY TAILS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER! * Sub Zero: Sorry Adagio * North Express Ranger unfreezes Tails * Miles Tails Prower: Thanks Adagio So You Guys gonna pay for those comics * Adagio and Tyler use their money to pay for there comics of rockerman and guyver supernova to the Cash Register * Adagio: Tails, you're my little brother. * Miles Tails Prower: Thanks Adagio But i Work Here in the Comic Book Store Now Anyways here are you're comics * Mr. Patrickson: TAILS! * Miles Tails Prower: Yes, Mr. Patrickson? * Mr. Patrickson: Tails... YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!! * Miles Tails Prower: THEN I QUIT! * Mr. Patrickson hits Tails with a belt * Tails Kicks Mr Patrickson out of the comic book store * Miles Tails Prower: Im Keeping My Comic Book Job! Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Evox Was Watching the Holocamera in his Office * Evox: Tails is fired from his job but he wants to keep his job BLAZE! ROXY! * Blaze: Yes Evox? * Evox: I want you to turn Mr. Patrickson into the comic-book like monster! * Roxy: My Pleasure Evox. * Mr. Patrickson: I feel like I'm turning into comic books * Mr. Patrickson Becomes Comictor * Comictor: I'm Comictor Anyone who gets sucked in becomes my new comic! * Adagio noticed his younger brother, Tails is crying because he lost his job * Adagio: Tails, what's the matter? Are you okay? * Tyler Klause: What Happened Man? * Miles Tails Prower (Sobbing): I've lost my job! * Tyler Comforts a Sobbing Tails * Adagio: Who fired you, brother? * Miles Tails Prower: Mr Patrickson. * Bodi: Tails, my son. I saw Mr. Patrickson turns into Comictor * Tyler Clenches his fist in anger * Tyler Klause: When I Get Done with Mr Patrickson He's Gonna Have a Lot of Explaining to Do By Me! * Tyler Punches the Window in Anger. * Adagio: Calm Down Tyler Just Calm Down * Comictor: Who are you?!?! * Tyler Klause: We're the New Power Rangers and We're Here to Pay you Back for what you Did to Tails! *Comictor: I hired new employee. *Tyler Klause: And Who Presicely Would that Be? *Comictor: Squidward Tentacles' Handsome Clone. *Ben Tennyson: Not to Be Comedic or anything but uh don't you mean kit taylor? *Comictor: Yeah Something like that. *Benjamin Cooper: FOR TRUTHS AND JUSTICE! *Manik Acorn: You're being too injustice! *Claudette: YOU'RE FLAMMABLE! *Austin Williams: WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN! *Tyler Klause: Perminantley! *Comictor: You'll Be Laughing When You're In My New Comic Book Called the Adventures of the Power Rangers! *Adagio: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Adagio using his heat vision on Comictor *Tyler Klause: Take This! *Tyler Thwips Web from the palm of his hand and makes a ball and kicks it at comictor *Bodi: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! *The Team Activates There Morphers with there Keys Coin and Cards *All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! *Red Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED *Blue Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! *Yellow Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW *Purple Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! *Gold Ranger: (Heavinly) WITH THE WINGS OF AN FLIGHT TRAIN, POWER RANGER GOLD! *Navy Ranger: (Singing) WITH THE ACURRACY OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! *Green Ranger: WITH THE RAM OF A BULL TRAIN, POWER RANGER GREEN! *North Express Ranger: WITH THE CHOO CHOO OF A NORTH TRAIN, POWER RANGER NORTH EXPRESS! *All: UNITED WE STAND! *Navy Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers... *All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE! *Comictor: Dregs! *Dregs Appear *Comictor: ATTACK! *Train Force Rangers Fight the Dregs *North Express Ranger: Son, attack Comictor! *Red Train Force Ranger: You Got It Dad. *Comictor: Oh Poop!